Catalyst
by WorldEaterJho
Summary: Disheartened by their recent battle, Jarvan and his troops face imminent defeat in the war ahead of them. That is, until Karma motivates them in ways they'd never imagine. Slight sexiness going on. But safe. Karma/J4


Note: Another short ~. I upload these individually (not chapter by chapter) so I hope you guys check out the others if you enjoy this. Thank you!

The smell of blood was heavy on the battlefield. Jarvan's troops had been ambushed on their way to Kalamanda, and though he expected the ambush, prepared for it even, he couldn't have predicted the power behind the Noxian troops. Their counter-ambush failed miserably and many of his army had fallen. It was hard to call what they walked away from a victory.

His army marched with groans, snaps of limbs recently dislodged, and blood. Blood everywhere. Blood leaked out of his men like a running faucet. It coated their boots as they crossed over fresh corpses of the enemy that was too slow, the men who made a false step, the soldier whose sword broke in the clash. So much blood, the only sound louder than their moaning was the splash of their feet through the wet black dirt. The men weren't ready for Kalamanda. Not physically, not emotionally. The attack may have failed for the Noxians, but their goal was reached. The reinforcements for the war would be of no use when they reached the city.

"My prince." Jarvan's attache had picked up his pace to stand side by side with him. It was only when his mousy voice rose above a whisper did he get the attention of the royal Lightshield. "The Duchess of Ionia has arrived." The man couldn't bring himself to look into Jarvan's eyes as he spoke, and made a hasty exit when the prince nodded his leave. No sooner had the man left, Jarvan was accompanied by another being.

"So it's true. Your eyes _do_ hold a wisdom beyond your age."

Jarvan's eyebrow raised as he turned to find the owner of the voice behind him. When he saw the woman whose vocal chords was ironed out by meditation and prayer, he blinked. He expected her to wear armor like Irelia, or at least come with a weapon. From what he heard, she had single-handedly killed a Noxian general, but her appearance didn't follow such a tale. By the look of her clothing and limbs, he was certain she wasn't planning on muscling her way through the war.

His tired, yet focused eyes trailed over the hump of her breasts, traveling down to the curve of her hips, and then finally fixating on her exposed leg. The leg she chose to leave unclothed was covered with green ink. When he analyzed the design and pattern, it seemed to be a dragon coiling around her skin, with it's large head resting at the top of her thigh.

"Or maybe, a perversion that suits your days."

His eyes snapped back to her face, completely forgetting where and who he was. She had a faint smile in her calm visage, which made him feel better about looking. She didn't seem to take the matter seriously.

"I apologize duchess. I am truly grateful Ionia has answered our call, and has sent their finest to aide in Kalamanda." He drove his lance in the soft soil below him as he bowed before her. When he returned back to his feet and rose his head, she was closer to him.

Much closer.

"Call me Karma." She leaned closer still, taking the sides of his face in her hands. Her breath kissed his lips and he smelled aloe. The smell was so strong, it temporarily caused him to believe he was standing in a field of flora, and not decomposing bodies. He tried his best to keep eye contact, not because of her rounded breasts pushing against his plate as she inched towards him, but because of the sudden proximity of the whole situation. He was uncomfortable and alarmed, but he held his ground. Was she testing him?

"Of course. And you may address me as Jarvan." He tried to remain confident and keep his eyes on her jade mirrors. When she was satisfied with whatever she was testing, she released his face and took a few steps back.

"Your troops look worn. They will be of no use to you in the war. Gain me their attention." She spoke with an air that Jarvan would naturally challenge as a leader, but he didn't want to go against Karma. She confused and enchanted him at the same time, and he felt pulled to her spirit as a result.

"Soldiers of Demacia!" His sudden shout pierced the hushed winds. His troops stopped their march and turned around to face him. A sloppy head count of the mass suggested he had about 200 troops left. Pitiful when he considered the original number, but at least it wouldn't be hard for them to maneuver into a half circle to pay attention to him. They didn't need to be told a speech was coming.

"Demacians," The duchess began, stepping forward towards the troops and placing a gentle palm on Jarvan's chest to guide him behind her. She was taking the center of the stage and she needed room. "Your prince stands tall before you, yet your heads hang low. Are you not alive?" Her voice had boomed with an intensity Jarvan previously thought not capable, and he soon discovered his assistance wouldn't be necessary for her speech.

When his troops answered with disheartened shouts, Jarvan almost took back that thought. But Karma responded quickly, not giving him the opportunity to step in.

"I asked, are you not alive?" Her voice was louder still, impossibly amplified without the influence of magic. It rung in his ears, vibrating against his eardrums with an urgency that couldn't be ignored. His troops felt the force as well, and they shouted back with more zeal.

"I know what you are thinking." She began walking to the left of the semicircle, catching the eyes of the men and women who looked at her with a longing they couldn't be blamed for. The aphrodisiac that was death had sunk into their skin and coursed through the soldier's blood. Karma met their licentious gazes by raising her chest higher to support her ample breasts and showing more of her uncovered leg, tantalizing wrapped by the green dragon. "And you shouldn't be ashamed." She winked at an ironclad woman in the front, tilting the cloth between her thighs so it showed more skin. "You are not a coward for fearing death."

Jarvan's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Karma's hips sway back and forth. Yep. That's what they were thinking about. Death.

"But you now have something that will help you escape the reaper in Kalamanda." Her voice rose again, waking the lusty dreamers from their crude fantasies. "You have something that will make you as fearless as your leader."

Karma raised her hands, pushing her breasts outward by the pressure of both her arms. "You have my indomitable will! Sae Eleisa Tera Vi-" The green dragon glowed on her thigh, along with the other ink on her arms and the decorum above her head. The magic she commanded was concentrated at such high volumes, he felt the pressure in the winds and was pushed back by the centrifugal force gathering in Karma's hands. "Saera!" When she gathered enough power, the unseen magic shot out from her body, coating everyone with a white and green aura.

If the feeling was the same for everyone, Jarvan knew his troops would be pleased. He was familiar with shielding magic, but this kind of shield was different. It straightened his slackening posture and it rejuvenated his spirits. He felt like he could fight another battle with his energy levels so high, and it was almost unbearable to stand still any longer.

"Demacians! You have witnessed but an ounce of my will! With me, you will never falter!" Karma herself was shielded with the mystical energy, and the green ink coating her body glowed with more vivacity in turn. "And with your prince, victory is guaranteed!" Jarvan didn't even notice Karma had gotten so close to him until she lifted his arm in the air with her own. Gathering himself after being suddenly put on the spotlight, he raised his lance high.

"For the king!" He called out, voice stronger than it had ever been in awhile.

"For the king!" His troops yelled with borrowed vivacity. With a change of heart, they turned their heels and began their march anew.

* * *

"Duchess of Ionia! Err...I mean Karma." Jarvan walked up behind the dark-skinned mage after she had finished speaking to one of the diplomats. He waited a long time for her to finally be free, watching her figure quietly from a distance. The army had marched far and long without tiring, and it was only because the sun had set that he decided they would set up camp for the night. During that time, Karma made herself familiar with the important figures, much to the Prince's dismay. He had been thinking about her all day, and it gave him a nervous sweat the longer he had to wait to approach her.

"Crown prince of Demacia. Err...I mean Jarvan." She turned to him and teased his awkwardness with a glimmer in her jade eyes. Her hand reached out to touch the side of his face again, and he subconsciously leaned on the soft skin, falling to pieces by her will.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier today. Your magic is unique. I eagerly await fighting by your side." His voice remained strong, regardless of his insides turning to mush as he stared into her glowing eyes. He watched her dark cherry lips curl into a smile that couldn't be deemed innocent, and turned his head to avoid provoking the fire gathering in his loins.

But, Karma wouldn't allow him to remain modest. With a caress of his chin, she brought his face back to hers, forcing him to stare at her again. She said nothing when he looked down at her breasts, causing his cheeks to tinge red. The power she oozed over him was almost unbearable. He wanted to bend to his knees and beg her to spend the night with him already. She had to be aware of his lust for her. She had the same look on her face when she caught the woman's gaze from before, except the passion behind her eyes was now far more intensified.

And the silence of it all. Gods, he wanted her to speak already. He wanted her to taunt him for his perverted ways or if she didn't favor him, dismiss him from her presence. And yet, more so, he wanted her to claim her victory over him. To say yes to the question he didn't ask. His mind was raked with images of her dark, inviting thighs wrapped around his face as she sat on him like a conquered throne. And the longer she stayed silent, the harder she rode his tongue in his imagination.

"Is that the real reason you came to me tonight?" She finally spoke, breaking the nerve-wracking silence and Jarvan's fantasy. Her voice returned his eyes back to her own and for a moment of power yielding to might, Jarvan's bottom lip trembled. He shook his head 'No', shamefully, like a boy caught by his mother with his hands in his undergarments.

The mage laughed loudly, breathing thickly so Jarvan could once again smell her aloe. She grabbed his hand, letting it's size engulf her small palm ,and led him to his own tent.


End file.
